


Impossible is (still) a kiss away from reality

by paupaupi



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Sense8, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andy x Quynh, F/F, Immortal Wives, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, andromaquynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: Andy and Quynh are special. And is not just because they are immortal, is because they have a sensate connection between them.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	Impossible is (still) a kiss away from reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tuesday femslash for tnight: Alternate Universes/Canon Divergence: Soulmates/Sense8.

The thing about Andy and Quynh is that they are special. And is not just because they are immortal, is because they have a sensate connection between them.

Since the moment they have met in person they have shared this connection. It works like this: they can sense each other's feelings and thoughts, they can use the abilities of the other like they were their own... And the most fascinating of all is that they can be together even when they are apart, because they can visit each other's plane of reality mentally. 

Andy and Quynh thought that when they got to meet Lykon they were going to have that connection with him too. But they didn’t, and it didn’t happen with Nicolo and Yusuf either. 

“Why do you think we have this connection and the others don't?” Andy would ask Quynh sometimes.

“Because we are soulmates”, Quynh answers every time, absolutely sure of it.

“Quynh…”, Andy would complain, because she doesn’t believe in that kind of thing.

“I don’t know why we have this connection Andromache, and I don’t care as long as we have it because I love having it with you”, Quynh would express her feelings on the matter. 

“We should be impossible”, Andy would say, never being entirely happy about how they don’t have explanations about their immortality and sensorial connection.

“Impossible is a kiss away from reality”, Quynh would tease her.

“I love you”, Andy would finally say and the topic would be forgotten as they kiss.

Their special connection was what made it possible for Andy and the immortal team to find Quynh, when the priests trapped her in an iron maiden and threw it to the ocean.

Andy had been burned and buried alive, but at least once she came back to life she was free. Quynh was not, she spent every minute of her life drowning. But thanks to their connection, Quynh would visit Andy to have moments where she could breath and give her all the details about the ship and the people responsible for her ocean prison; and Andy would visit Quynh to look for clues that could help her find her and to not let her love die alone each time.

“You're still here”, Andy says relieved, every time the other appears in her reality plane.

“I am”, Quynh confirms, all wet from being in the bottom of the ocean.

“We are going to find you”, Andy would promess.

“I know”, Quynh would smile at the reminder. “Just you and me?” She would ask before they lost their connection.

“Until the end”, Andy would answer with confidence.

It took them three long years. But they found Quynh and they saved her. Once Quynh is back they spend some years burning churches and stopping witches hunt. 

Then, they went back to what they do best, fight for what they believe is right.

When Sebastian joins the team, he doesn’t share their connection either. So, it is really something that only works for Andy and Quynh. Is their special connection and they treasure it.

Andy loves their life, but sometimes she would get tired. The way humans keep destroying each other for power and money is exhausting, and it hurts her deeply. It makes her feel that they really don’t help the world and that mortals can’t and won’t ever learn to be better than their past generations. They just keep inventing different and violent ways to kill or dominate each other. 

When that happens, Quynh would always take her on vacations. Because she knows Andy’s heart better than anyone. 

They are in Kenya, spending time in an elephant shelter when Booker calls about a new mission in south Sudan. They reunite with the team in Morocco. Andy is not sure about the mission, because they had worked with Copley before and doing repits is too risky for her taste. But…

“You want to do the mission”, Quynh says, appearing next to Andy as she looks at the pics of the little girls that were captured. And Andy is glad she is the only one who can see and hear her. “Do what you feel we have to do, my love”, she assures her.

Andy agrees to do the mission.

They do the mission and they get killed. It was a trap. Now they will have to take care of Copley before he could find them and do whatever he has planned for them. 

They are in a train when they dream about the new immortal. After hearing what everyone had to say about it, Andy decides she is the one doing the rescue. She finds the new one and kind of kidnaped her after saving her from the navy. And when the new one tries to escape, she shoots her in the head. 

All Andy can think as she wait for the other to revive, is that she is so fucking tired of living in this world and humanity in general.

“Was that necessary?” Quynh asks, appearing to her.

“Is the fastest way to prove her that immortality is real”, Andy answers.

“But is probably going to scare her more than she already is”, Quynh expresses her opinion.

“The world is a scary place, she has to get used to it”, she argues. 

“Don’t say that bullshit to me when we both know you are kinder than this”, Quynh warns her.

“Well, I’m the one doing the rescue, so I’m gonna do it my way”, she hangs to her posture in a stubborn way.

“Fine, do as you like”, Quynh says, frustrated.

Quynh is gone and the new one revives. Andy convinces her to go back to the car and take her to the plane that will take them to where the team is. 

In the flight, Andy learns everything she needs to know about Nile that lets her know she will be good for the team. The young woman is brave, determined, smart and doesn't back down from a fight. She is a believer and has a kind heart. Nile’s energy is refreshing and that makes her want to have hope again.

“So are you good or bad guys?” Nile requests to know.

“Depends on the century”, Joe answers honestly, making the others laugh.

“We fight for what we believe is right”, Nicky says hopefully, because that is just the way he is. “Booker was the last one to join us, in 1812“, he adds.

“No way”, Nile can’t believe what she is hearing.

“Yes, I died fighting with Napoleon”, Booker confirms.

“So you are older than him”, Nile points out to Joe and Nicky.

“Nicky and I met in the crusades”, Joe informs.

“The love of my life was of the people I was taught to hate”, Nicky explains their initial rivality,

“We killed each other”, Joe points at Nicky with a smile.

“Many times, yes”, Nicky agrees with him, making all of them laugh.

“What about you?” Nile asks Lykon.

“I’m older, I died fighting in one of the Alexander The Great campaigns”, Lykon answers, entertained by Nile’s reactions. 

“But, that was even before Jesus Christ” Nile says, impressed.

“Yes, and so were the people from Dong Son. We are even older than Jesus Christ and Alexander the Great”, Quynh says proudly, making mention of her village of origin.

“Then you are the oldest”, Nile says, focusing her attention on Andy.

“I am”, Andy nods.

“How old?” Nile questions her.

“Old”, she answers.

“But how old?” Nile insists, wanting to know.

“Too old”, she simply says, avoiding the mention of her age.

“So we never really die”, Nile says horrified, like she can’t believe this is going to be her life now.

“Yes, that is a way to see it”, she agrees. 

Although Andy doesn’t feel like never dying is an accurate way to define immortality. She had died thousand of times and each one has hurt. Is more than dying, is reviving and getting to do it all over again. 

“It's a lot to process, I think you should get some rest”, Nicky intervenes, as he realises Nile is too shocked with everything to keep having this conversation.

After cleaning the things from the dinner, everyone goes to sleep. Except Andy. She can’t sleep when they are in danger, it makes her anxious. So she just stays awake, watching over the others. 

Of course Quynh stays with her. She sleeps on the couch, with her head in Andy’s lap. Andy stays awake, just caressing the other’s hair as she makes sure everything and everyone is okay. 

Suddenly, Nile shouts and that wakes everyone up. Lights are on and everyone is making sure that everything is okay.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Quynh questions Nile, once the young woman calmed down a little.

“Just a nightmare”, Nile answers, and everyone relaxes a little. None of them likes nightmares and they know they are not okay for the one who deals with them, but at least they are not under any attack.

“Tell us about it”, Nicky asks calmly. 

“I saw Quynh trapped in an iron coffin”, Nile says, feeling very disturbed. “You kept drowning and drowning, no matter how you fight against it. I could feel your pain and your fury”, she tries to explain the best she can, directing her focus to Quynh.

“I was in pain and in fury back then, it was a memory”, Quynh tells Nile honestly.

“What?”, Nile asks, confused. “I thought you all said the dreams end once we meet each other” she remembers them. 

“The dreams about what we do in the present time stop, but sometimes we have dreams about our past traumas”, Andy clarifies and Nile lets out a little frustrated sound of complaint. 

“So, how did you end there? What happened?” Nile requests to know, turning her attention back at Quynh again.

“Andy and I, we were in England, freeing women from the witch hunt. One day they trapped us and because we couldn’t die when they hanged us, they kept sentencing to it over and over again.” Quynh starts telling the story.

“Until one day they decided to try something new, so they put Quynh in an iron coffin and throw it to the ocean”, Andy continues the story, when she realises her love needs to take a moment.

“And they burned you alive, and then buried you when that didn’t work”, Lykon reminds Andy.

“Yes”, Andy nods and only relaxes when Quynh joins her hand with hers.

“That’s the reason we fear to get captured so much”, Nicky says.

“Spend eternity in a cage, that would only turn us crazy”, Joe adds. 

Nile is too shocked at the news and needs air, so she stands up and leaves the safehouse. Andy follows her, feeling is her responsibility to make sure the other is okay. Andy is the older, so she carries in herself the feeling that she has to take care of their immortal family.

“There is nothing good in any of this”, Nile expresses her frustration.

“I know that you are scared Nile, but this is happening wherever you like it or not”, Andy tries to reason with her. “Me and those people back there, we are going to take care of you and keep you safe”, she promess.

“Like you did with Quynh?” Nile asks ironically, because she is still horrified at that cruel destiny the other had lived. 

“We are all you got”, Andy bites back, because the comment about Quynh hurted her deeply. 

The conversation is interrupted because there is an explosion in the safehouse. They go in and see that everyone has been taken, except Booker. As Booker heals from the wound the grenade has made in his stomach, Andy goes to the church to fight against the men Copley has sent to capture them. She kills everyone and then takes Booker and Nile to another safe place.

Andy takes them to a mine, a couple of hours away from Goussainville. She can’t make a connection with Quynh and that makes her worried. Is she unconscious or are they keeping her drugged? She hates separations and the possibility that the people she loves are being torture in this moment. 

Is in a moment of irritation, when Andy realises her shoulder is still hurting. She examines it and finds blood. Fuck, she became mortal and in this so complicated moment. Why does everything have to always be in the hard way with her? 

Andy goes to a pharmacy and asks for help. The saleswoman, Celeste, patches her shoulder. While she is doing it, Quynh appears to her. Quynh stays silent and just grabs her hand until the curing is over.

“You are not healing”, Quynh says to her, when they are out of the pharmacy

“I know”, Andy nods.

“Since when?” Quynh asks, wanting to know.

“Since the fight I had with Copley’s men in Goussainville”, Andy answers honestly. “Where did they take you? Are the guys with you?” She questions the other, because she is worried.

“I don’t know exactly where we are, but we are all together in some kind of lab and the man in charge is named Merrick”, Quynh lets her know. 

“I will find you”, Andy assures.

“I know, but please be careful, I don’t want to lose you”, Quynh says, caressing her wounded shoulder softly. 

Andy goes back to the mine and tells Booker the news about the lab and Merrick. Andy doesn’t sleep, she stays awake making connections with Quynh. She sees the lab and stays there while doctor Kozak takes samples from all of them.

By morning time, Booker finds an address where they can find Copley, so they follow that clue. 

Nile asks for an out and Andy lets her go. Andy understands her. She gets why Nile wants to go back to her family and is not ready to be part of the craziness that comes with the immortal life. So she lets her go, because everyone deserves to make their own choices. And if this one is Nile’s, she is going to respect it.

Once Nile is gone, Andy confronts Copley and Booker shoots her from behind. Booker is the one who had sold them to Copley and Merrick, he had betrayed them.

“I’m going to kill him for this”, Quynh tells her, making connection with her and seeing the wound that doesn’t heal on her stomach.

Booker tells Andy about how Merrick could find a way to end their immortality and her heart breaks at that. This is not the way to find an out. Andy can empathize with him because she had wanted an out lot of times, but not like this, not by betraying the people they love. They never had a control over their immortality, is not their decision, nor their power to control how it starts and how it ends.

Andy and Booker are taken to the lab, where the other members of their family are. They all get shock about the news of Andy having lost immortality and not healing. 

Andy is scared that this is the end for her. At least if it is, she is with her family. 

But it is not the end, Nile comes back and saves them. 

Copley redeems himself and Booker is out of the missions for some time, until they can all feel they can trust him again. Thanks to Nile they get to see Copley’s research and their belief in what they do is renovated. 

Is a week later, when something extraordinary happens…

“What the hell?” Quynh asks, as she changes Andy’s bandages. “Andy, this looks totally healed” She tells her wife.

“Ohh, well, it's been some days since I was hurt. It makes sense, right?” Andy says thoughtfully.

“But not even a scar, that’s not normal for mortals”, Quynh points out.

Andy examines her stomach and realises Quynh is right. Her wound from the shot is not there anymore, and there is not even a mark in its place. No scar, no stain, no bruise… nothing.

“So, what does this mean? I am immortal again?” She expresses, thinking out loud.

“Only one way to find out”, Quynh says, giving her a knife.

“You do it”, Andy requests. 

So Quynh does, she takes Andy’s hand and makes a little cut. The two together can see how the wound heals, without leaving a trace behind. 

“This is impossible”, Andy says, totally surprised at the outcome.

“Impossible is still a kiss away from reality”, Quynh says with a big smile.

“I guess it is”, she smiles back.

“Just you and me?” Quynh asks her, like she usually does in unstable situations.

“Until the end”, she promess, like always.

Quynh laughs and hugs her, feeling relieved that the woman she loves has her immortality back. 

They kiss passionately and make love until they both feel satisfied. Then they just lay in bed, enjoying the fact that they are in each other's arms.

“I think your mortality happened in a way to protect us”, Quynh says, breaking the peaceful silence they were in.

“Quynh…”, Andy calls her in a warning tone, because how can it be like that when she can’t control it?

“Just listen please”, Quynh kind of begs. “The little experiments they had time to make to us, they didn’t show anything. They couldn’t find anything that explains our immortality”, she explains.

“I know”, she agrees. For what Andy has seen in the lab, Quynh is right.

“What if the secret of our immortality is in you because you are the first immortal? And that is why you became mortal for that little while, to protect it from being found by Merrick and Kozak?” Quynh exposes her theory, in a questioning way.

“I don’t know how that can be possible when it was not my choice, I don’t have control over it”, Andy expresses her dislike at the theory. She doesn’t like the idea of being special.

“I know you can’t control it, but that doesn’t mean that force is not on you. Maybe it works on its own, but it is in you”, Quynh says, feeling more sure about it each time she thinks of it.

“I guess it can be a possibility, just like any other”, she says, because for Andy every idea the other woman has is valid.

“You are special”, Quynh tells her and leaves little kisses in her neck in a loving way.

“I don’t think that being the first immortal has anything special”, she disagrees. 

“But you are special to me because I love you”, Quynh argues.

“I love you more”, she fights back.

“No way”, Quynh denies, with a big smile. “I love you more”, she assures.

Andy is ready to keep fighting about it, but Quynh shuts her with a kiss and she can’t help but follow her lead. She doesn’t care if she is special or not. What Andy does care about is that she is alive and immortal once again, which means she still has all the time in the world to spend with the woman she loves.


End file.
